Enemy Mine
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! Tired of being in second place next Cornelius Robinson, rival Raymond Antoine plans to take his spot at number one, even if it means getting rid of the scientist for good and how does Franny get mixed up in the battle? Continued summary inside.
1. The Good News

Enemy Mine

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke here with another Meet The Robinsons fic for you all to, hopefully, enjoy. This idea came to me while I sitting in my morning class bored out of my mind. I tell ya, when you go to college, they will find anything for you to take. Anyway, I do apologize now if this story isn't what you folks are use to. It is an original of mine after all. Oh and thanks to SecretWindow1 for letting me use her OC Megan. Thanks.

Well if nothing else, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet The Robinsons, Walt Disney does, but I am the proud owner of the DVD and the character Raymond.

Summary: Tired of being in second place next Cornelius Robinson, rival Raymond Antoine plans to take his spot at number one, even if it means getting rid of the scientist for good. Just how far will he go to take the spotlight from Cornelius and take his place at number one? And how does Franny get mixed up this in this battle?

Epilogue

The year 2037, the utopia of the future designed and created by the world renowned scientist and inventor, Cornelius Robinson. From the Insta-buildings, to his time machines, Cornelius Robinson created the future of 2037 as we all see it, but his hands weren't alone in shaping the utopia in which he and his family lives. Another scientist and inventor by the name of Raymond Antoine also had a hand in shaping the future.

Dating back to the Roosevelt Walker Academy of Information Technology in the year 2021, Raymond and Cornelius were classmates and both majored in Science and Engineering, but focused mainly on Inventing.

Throughout the years at the academy, Cornelius got straight A's in every subject he signed up for while Raymond got all B's with a few spots of C's here and there. With Cornelius's GPA remaining at a 4.0 throughout his years at the academy, he often got recognition from the academy staff, students and famous scientists of that time. With Raymond's average, he, too, got recognition, but not quite as much as Cornelius.

By the time the two were seniors, Cornelius received an honorary award, awarding him for receiving an A+ in advanced Physics and Technology, all while maintaining a 4.0 GPA. By now, Raymond was starting to feel like he was living in Cornelius's shadow.

This was starting to get to him.

When graduation rolled around, Cornelius graduated number one of his class while Raymond graduated in second. Already feeling like he was living in Cornelius's shadow, graduating at number two didn't help matters any.

Soon after graduation, Cornelius and Raymond went their separate ways. Raymond got a job with an inventing company by the name of Industrial Inventions while Cornelius constructed his company, Robinson Industries. Since the construction of Robinson Industries, Industrial Inventions has been in a bitter competition with the company.

With the two companies in competition, Robinson Industries went to number one as the top invention company because of the company's constant success rate and constant gaining of affiliations. With Robinson Industry's constant growing success, Industrial Inventions found their company's success rate falling rapidly as well as their affiliations dropping out and moving their business to Robinson Industries. This put a fire under the entire staff, but if it was anyone who this bothered more then ever, it was Raymond. Industrial Industries had to resort to Bankruptcy in order to save the company from closing while Robinson Industries remained a constant success.

To the present day of 2037, Robinson Industries is still a huge success while Industrial Inventions is still playing catch up financially and business wise.

Having worked for Industrial Inventions for years, being there when the company's success rate began falling rapidly which nearly lead to the company's closing, Raymond was a witness to Robinson Industries continuously rising success and have convinced himself that Cornelius used unfair techniques that has lead to his success to this very day. Why else would he be a constant success for a number of years?

Having convinced himself of that, Raymond was determined from that point on, to prove that Cornelius Robinson used unfair techniques to get ahead and once he proves that, he will take Cornelius's place at the top, but before he can assume the number one spot, he first has to do one thing, knock off the competition anyway he possibly can. Even if it means using a few undermining techniques of his own. Having lived in Cornelius's shadow since the academy, Raymond is determined to change that, by all means possible.

Present Day 2037

In the present day of 2037, it is a warm Saturday morning in the month of august. The sky is a crystal clear blue with not a cloud in sight. In the city, most are rising to a new day, but for some, they are still sound asleep, having decided to wake at a later time. At the Robinson household, that would be the story. Most of the family are still asleep, while only a select few are awake and in that selection is Cornelius Robinson.

"I can't wait to tell Franny the good news and Carl, the breakfast-in-bed idea is a great touch." Cornelius says with excitement as he and Carl continues making their way to the master bedroom.

"Thank you sir." Carl replies.

Now reaching the bedroom, Cornelius slowly opens the door and looks in, seeing that Franny is still asleep. Quietly entering the room, Cornelius tip-toes to his side of the bed and takes a seat, making sure not to wake his sleeping wife.

"Honey wake up, I have a surprise for you." Cornelius speaks softly as he begins to lightly shake Franny.

Franny doesn't budge.

Not getting a response, Cornelius tries again.

"Honey, I have a huge surprise for you." Cornelius whispers as he begins shaking his wife again. "Wake up."

Franny doesn't wake up, but instead turns over. Not getting a response this time, Cornelius begins thinking of a way to wake Franny. Getting an idea, Cornelius places his face in his hands and pretends to cry.

"Franny I'm sorry." Cornelius begins through his fake sobs. "I didn't mean to. Frankie just hopped in the way of my experiment. I'm afraid he'll never sing again."

Hearing that, Franny's eyes now fly open as she quickly sits up and turns to Cornelius.

"What happened to Frankie and please tell me that he will be ok." Franny panics. "He's my lead singer! None of the other frogs can sing like he can!"

Cornelius drops his act and turns to Franny with a smile.

"Franny, Frankie is fine." Cornelius replies. "I only said that so I could wake you."

"Cornelius, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Franny says, irritation raging in her voice. "If you wanted to wake me, you could have just shaken me."

"I did, but you didn't move either time." Cornelius defends. "Gaston was right, you do sleep like the dead."

Franny narrows her eyes at Cornelius.

"Um, anyway, Franny, I have a huge surprise for you dear." Cornelius quickly speaks up. "But before I tell you, I want you to have breakfast first."

Carl now places the breakfast tray in front of Franny. Seeing the finely prepared meal before her, Franny's irritation quickly turns happiness.

"Oh Cornelius honey, thank you for the breakfast in bed." Franny speaks with happiness. "You even shaped my pancakes into music notes."

"Enjoy Mrs. Robinson." Carl says as he turns and leaves the room.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Franny questions as she begins eating.

"Well, do you know how I've been spending a lot of time at the office?" Cornelius asks.

Franny nods in agreement.

"Well, all that has changed." Cornelius continues. "I'm all caught up with my work and will spending more time at home."

"Cornelius honey that is great." Franny squeals with happiness. "I'm so glad to hear it."

"Me too." Cornelius replies as he takes Franny's left hand. "I miss spending time with you, the family and Wilbur. I am very glad I'll be around more for Wilbur. I know how much of a handful he can be."

"Yes he is." Franny agrees as she continues eating.

"Well, you're going to have a full time husband again, the family will see more of me, and Wilbur will have a full time father again starting today." Cornelius proclaims. "I love you."

Leaning over, Cornelius plants a kiss on his wife's cheek. (Blah, Parents!)

Wilbur's Room

Wilbur is awake and is getting himself ready for the day.

"Wilbur, are you sure that asking your dad for money is a good idea?" Carl questions as Wilbur continues fixing his hair. "He just gave you a new credit card earlier this month."

"Carl, you silly, silly robot." Wilbur replies as he now turns to Carl. "Of course it's a good idea. Megan wants to go out tonight and how can I pay for my lady without money?"

"What happened to your credit card?" Carl questions once more.

"I needed a new Charge Ball projection screen." Wilbur answers.

"Instead of buying that, you could have used that money to take Megan out." Carl states.

"Carl, I have this whole situation under control." Wilbur reassures the robot. "Trust me. By the way, would you know if mom and dad are awake yet?"

"Yes, but—" Carl begins, but is cut off by Wilbur.

"That's all I need to know." Wilbur speaks up. "Now excuse me while I go reserve my plans for tonight." (He is so cute!)

Taking one last look at himself, Wilbur now leaves the room with Carl in tow.

Cornelius and Franny

Franny has finished her Breakfast and she and Cornelius are continuing to discuss what will happen now that he will be home more.

"Now that you'll be around more, there are a lot of things we need to catch up on." Franny says.

"You just read my mind." Cornelius says as he kisses the back of Franny's left hand.

"So you agree to go to the jazz festival that we've put off for months because of the demands of the company, attend the Robotics convention I planned to take you to on your birthday six months ago, and help me pick out the new designs for the kitchen's remodeling?" Franny inquires.

"Um, sure, I guess so." Cornelius stammers, unsure of how to answer.

"So which do you want to do first?" Franny questions.

Just as Cornelius is about to provide an answer, there is a knock at the door.

"What is it Wilbur?" Cornelius calls out, already knowing who is on the other side of the door.

The door opens with Wilbur stepping inside.

"How did you know it was me?" Wilbur asks in surprise.

"You've done this every morning for the last three years." Cornelius answers. "Now, what can I help you with Wil?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Wilbur begins as he approaches his dad. "I'm in a bit of a jam. Megan wants to go out on tonight, but I'm out of money. So do you think I could get a loan until my next allowance?"

"What happened to your credit card?" Cornelius asks.

"Maxed out." Wilbur simply answers.

"MAXED OUT! Cornelius practically shouts. "How could you spend 2,000 dollars so quickly?"

"I needed a new Charge Ball Projection screen." Wilbur replies. "My other one was busted."

"I had to ask." Cornelius sighs.

"Honey, go on ahead and give him some money." Franny intervenes. "That way when Wilbur is on his date tonight, there is something that I have planned for us to do and it's none of the things I mentioned earlier."

Franny gives him a wink.

Quickly reaching in his lab coat's right pocket and pulling out his wallet, Cornelius opens it and pulls out a handful of money, now handing it to Wilbur.

"You and Megan have a nice time tonight." Cornelius says with a smile. "Be sure to have her home by next Tuesday."

"Thanks dad for the money and mom for the encouragement." Wilbur says. "Later."

Wilbur places the money in his pocket as he now leaves the room.

"So what exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" Cornelius questions in a sly tone.

"You'll see, but for now, you're going to help me pick out the new designs for the kitchen." Franny answers as she kisses Cornelius on the nose.

Pulling the covers back, Franny now climbs out of bed.

"There's always a catch." Cornelius says in defeat.

Business District of the City

On the other side of town, in the business district of the city, sits the rival company of Robinson Industries, Industrial Inventions. Since the arrival of Robinson Industries, the companies have been in bitter competition with nothing changing over the years.

On the fifth floor of the company, on the executive floor, sits the loyal employee, Raymond Antoine. Despite his company's rivalry with Robinson Industries, Raymond has a personal rivalry with Cornelius, dating back to their days at the Academy.

Sitting at his desk in his spacious office, Raymond now swivels his chair to the picture window behind him and stands. Looking out the window, Raymond's eyes begin scanning the scenery in front of him as they now land on the big 'R' of Robinson Industries. Narrowing his eyes, Raymond releases a fierce growl.

"You've done well for yourself Robinson, but I'm afraid your time is up." Raymond speaks with venom dripping in his voice. "It won't be long before I bring you down. You took a great deal from me over the years and now I'm going to see to it that you loose everything by my hands."

An evil smile now crosses the man's face as his wheels of thought now begins to spin.

A/N: Ok first chapter to a new story. What do you think so far? I hope you liked it. Once again, I do apologize if this story isn't of the norm for you all. It's an original after all. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Now I said constructive, not destructive. I know the difference. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 2 will be out when I get another free moment. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	2. Reunion Or Not?

Chapter 2: Reunion Or Not?

'Starting today, Cornelius will be home a lot more. Just how long will that last?'

Wilbur's room

Wilbur is in his room talking on the phone with Megan about their date that night.

"So after dinner how about we go see that new movie 'Adventures Of TomorrowLand'?" Wilbur continues. "Then I say we go to the beach and stare at the stars. I have yours already picked out."

"Sure Wil, I'd love to." Megan agrees. "Now remember, I have to be home by midnight or my uncle will flip."

"I know, but I wish there was a way I could convince your uncle that you are in responsible hands." Wilbur replies.

"I do too, but that's how it has to be for now." Megan says.

"I know." Wilbur agrees. "So I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

"I'll be ready." Megan answers with a giggle.

"See you tonight." Wilbur says as he kisses into the phone. "Bye baby."

"Bye." Megan kisses back into the phone.

Both parties now hang up.

"I can't wait to see Megan tonight." Wilbur says with excitement as he runs to his closet to pick out an outfit for his date tonight.

Megan

Megan is looking through her closet for a suitable outfit for her date that night. Pulling out a blue dress, Megan begins looking it over.

"This dress might do, but I don't have a matching jacket for the chilly nights we've been experiencing lately, so not this one." Megan says, now placing the dress back in the closet.

Having put that dress back, Megan is about to search for another outfit when her cell phone suddenly rings. Reaching over on the night stand, Megan grabs her phone and answers it.

"Hello." Megan greets.

"Hello dear niece." A husky male voice greets back. "I'm just checking in. How are things at home?"

"Hey uncle." Megan answers. "Everything is fine. Just trying to pick out a suitable outfit for my date tonight."

"With that Robinson boy?" Her uncle asks.

"Yes uncle and he has a name, it's Wilbur." Megan replies with a sigh.

"I don't know what you see in him, but remember to be home by midnight." Her uncle says with a sigh. "Definitely see to it that he has you home by midnight."

"He knows and so do I." Megan replies, getting a bit irritated. "You should give Wilbur more credit. He's not as bad as you think."

"In due time." Her uncle says. "I have to get back to work, so I'll see you when I get home."

"Yea, see you later." Megan speaks.

Hanging up, Megan tosses her phone on the bed and continues looking through the closet for an outfit.

Industrial Inventions

Raymond is sitting at his desk and is facing the picture window, continuing to stare at the big 'R' of Robinson Industries.

"You really have done well for yourself Cornelius." Raymond speaks, continuing to stare out of his picture window. "I wish I was as successful as you are. You run one of the top companies of our time, you're a self made millionaire, you have a wonderful family and married a very beautiful and very good woman. All I want to know is how did you do it? I say a reunion is in order so I can learn the very secrets you harbor so I can ruin the life you took from me." (Isn't talking to yourself considered crazy?)

Turning from the window and to his desk, Raymond presses a button on his desk phone with his secretary's voice coming in over the speaker.

"Yes Mr. Antoine?" The secretary asks.

"Margaret, could you please get me the home number of Cornelius Robinson?" Raymond requests.

"Right away sir." Margaret replies.

Raymond takes his finger off of the button and leans back in his chair with a smile forming on his face.

Robinson Mansion

Franny and Cornelius are in the kitchen going over the potential kitchen designs on the hologram projector while Cornelius is having his breakfast.

"What do you think about this one?" Franny questions, looking over the midnight blue design.

"It looks good." Cornelius answers.

"Well, if we go with this design, then that would mean changing the dishes, silverware and pots, not to mention modifying Carl in the new setting." Franny replies.

"Let's look a few more selections." Cornelius says as he cuts his pancake in half.

Franny nods and presses the next button on the projector's remote with a gold kitchen design appearing.

"What about this one honey?" Franny asks.

Cornelius looks the design over and nods.

"That would work." Cornelius replies. "We might still have the change the dishes, but Carl wouldn't need to be modified in that setting. He'd get along fine with that design."

"If we go with this one, no Carl wouldn't need to be modified, but we would have to buy a new chandelier, and kitchen furniture. The dishes we have now would work in this setting." Franny explains. "I'll put this one under considerations."

Hitting the save button, the projector saves the design for later viewing.

"Let's look at another one." Franny says as she presses the next button on the remote with another design appearing.

"Why don't you consider this for a design." Cornelius says as he sets his silverware down and rises from the table. "You and me tonight, soft music, and a candle lit meal in the east wing's dining hall. For my first official night home, I want to have dinner with the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Cornelius approaches Franny and embraces her in a hug.

"Of course I'll have dinner with you tonight." Franny answers. "With the most handsome and smartest scientist in the universe."

The two now lock gazes with their lips locking as well.

Carl now enters the kitchen with the cordless phone.

"Cornelius, there is a phone call for you." Carl announces as Cornelius and Franny now separate, but keeps their sights on each other.

"Take a message Carl." Cornelius replies, not making eye contact with the robot.

"Mr. Robinson is busy at the moment." Carl says to the caller. "Is there a message? Oh it's important? Ok. I'm sorry Cornelius, but I was informed the call is important."

"Alright." Cornelius says, releasing a sigh. "I'll be back honey."

Cornelius releases Franny and takes the phone from Carl as he exits the kitchen.

"Carl, me and Cornelius will be having dinner in the east wing dining hall tonight at 7pm." Franny informs Carl as she turns off the projector. "Please prepare your best meal."

"I'll have everything ready before 7pm." Carl replies with a smile.

Living Room

"Cornelius Robinson speaking." Cornelius greets to the caller. "May I help you?"

"Cornelius Robinson, Raymond Antoine." The voice on the other line says. "How's it going buddy?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Cornelius asks in confusion.

"Raymond Antoine, from the Roosevelt Walker Academy of Information Technology." The voice repeats. "I graduated at number two in our class."

"Oh that Raymond." Cornelius replies, now remembering. "Hey, how's it going? It's been years since I last saw you."

"Great." Raymond answers. "Still in the inventing business. So how has things been for you? Last I heard, you were going to marry that raven-haired beauty."

"I did marry Franny and everything is going great." Cornelius replies.

"So how's business?" Raymond questions.

"Business is good." Cornelius answers. "I just recently won the top company award for excellence in research and the highest number of mass produced inventions."

"So I heard." Raymond says, trying to keep his jealously from surfacing. "Congratulations. So Cornelius, would it be asking too much if I can have a tour of your company say today? It's been a while since I've seen you and I've been wondering when I'd finally get a chance to catch up with you."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Cornelius replies. "What time will be good for you?"

"Well, I have a meeting at 10am, so how about 9:30am?" Raymond asks.

Looking at his watch, Cornelius notices the time is 8:57am.

"9:30am it is." Cornelius agrees.

"Ok, see you then." Raymond says.

The two now hang up with Cornelius walking back to the kitchen slightly confused, but mostly surprised. Entering the kitchen, Cornelius takes a seat at the table.

"That was the office telling you to handle something wasn't it?" Franny questions.

"No, not at all honey." Cornelius answers. "Someone who I haven't seen since college just called."

"Oh, who was it?" Franny questions once more.

"Raymond Antoine." Cornelius replies. "Someone I went to college with. He wants to do some catching up today and I'll be giving him a tour of my company in a half hour. It's been so long since I've last seen him."

"It's always good to catch up with old friends." Franny agrees. "Well, you have fun honey and are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Cornelius rises from the table and approaches Franny, now embracing her in a hug.

"Like the day I said I do when asked will I take you as my wife." Cornelius answers.

"I love you." Franny smiles.

"I will always love you more." Cornelius replies as he gives Franny a peck on the lips. "I'll be home right after my meeting with him so we can have lunch. How does something Italian sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Franny replies.

"Then Italian it is." Cornelius confirms as he plants a kiss on Franny's cheek. "So I'll see you in a little bit."

Kissing Franny once more, Cornelius releases his wife and heads out of the kitchen.

Franny makes herself a cup of coffee when Wilbur enters the kitchen. Noticing her son, Franny smiles.

"So Wilbur, did you decide where you were going to take Megan tonight?" Franny questions.

"Not a clue." Wilbur answers. "That's what I came to see you about. I want to take Megan some place nice. We've been together for almost two years and where I take her tonight will not only prove to her that I am really serious about her, but also show her how much I really love her."

"Then the best place for you to take her that I can think of is that little French restaurant on 53rd avenue, the Taste Of Paris." Franny recommends. "That's where your father took me when he proposed. I know she will love it, I know I did."

"That's a great idea mom." Wilbur says with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome son and let it be a surprise." Franny suggests. "They are always the best."

"Then that's what I'll do." Wilbur agrees. "I'm going to play some Charge Ball before my date tonight."

"Ok, have fun." Franny says.

Wilbur now leaves the kitchen as Franny begins to clear the table.

Robinson Industries

Cornelius has arrived at Robinson Industries and is waiting for Raymond at the entrance of the building. Just as Cornelius is about to look at his watch, he hears a voice calling out to him. Looking up, Cornelius notices a black haired, 5ft 10in man wearing a white lab coat walking in his direction.

"Raymond?" Cornelius asks as the man now approaches him.

"The one and only." The man replies as he extends his hand to Cornelius.

"Raymond? You've changed so much since the academy." Cornelius says as he shakes Raymond's hand.

"So have you." Raymond says. "Your hair is taller. You use to have a flat top."

"Well, the years have changed me." Cornelius replies with a laugh.

"So all of this is yours huh?" Raymond questions as he looks up at the big 'R' on the front side of the building.

"Yep." Cornelius answers with Raymond turning back to him. "This company is my most proud achievement next to the birth of my son, Wilbur."

"I can tell." Raymond agrees. "Your company is rated number one."

"With all of the hard work that I put into this company, I say it is a well deserved honor." Cornelius replies. "Oh by the way, since we only have a half hour, I thought it would be good to cover the finest and important points of Robinson Industries."

Raymond nods.

"To begin and as you already know, this is Robinson Industries." Cornelius begins. "Here we conduct in depth research, product development, and mass produce inventions. Not just mine, but those who have really good ideas for an invention that was approved by me. Just recently, I've decided to take on a partner corporation. I've gotten plenty of applications and a lot of them look pretty qualifying, but my search isn't over yet."

"Hey, do you think the company I work for could become a partner with your company?" Raymond questions.

"I don't see why not." Cornelius answers. "I know how hard your company had it in the past, so I will pull a few strings for you and see to it that your company becomes a partner."

"That would be great." Raymond smiles.

"Let's go inside and take a better look at some of the finer points of what my company has to offer." Cornelius says.

The two men now enter the building with Raymond developing a twisted smirk.

"As you can see, the facility is ran not just by myself, but by some of the best research scientists in the country." Cornelius begins explaining as the two begins down the main hallway. "They run the research labs and are in charge of mass production of inventions, but before anything is finalized, everything has to be cleared by me before going out on the market. If I don't approve, it goes to what I call the dead inventions room. I will show that to you momentarily, but in the mean time, let me show you around, starting with the research labs."

Research Labs

The two men now arrive at the facility's research lab where tons of scientists are hard at work.

"Here is where all of the research for every invention presented is conducted." Cornelius continues. "Not only do we try to improve everyday life, but we make sure to research everything to the tiniest detail, seeing to it we cover all bases. Now, let's go see what happens after the research has been done."

Assembly Line

From the Research Lab, the two make their way to the industry's assembly line where scientists are assembling and duplicating a current invention.

"Here is where all of the inventions are mass produced." Cornelius continues explaining.

"What invention are they working on?" Raymond questions.

"The self-cleaning table." Cornelius answers. "The days of clearing the kitchen table by hand are a thing of the past. With the push of one button, your table is cleared for you."

Raymond nods.

"Now, not all inventions that have been researched and assembled come here." Cornelius continues. "Let's go take a look at where they end up if they fail to meet the requirements of the company before going out onto the market."

Failed Inventions Sector

From the assembly line, the two men make their next and final stop at the Failed Inventions Sector AKA The Dead Inventions Room.

"Lastly on the tour is the place where the inventions that aren't approved to go onto the market end up." Cornelius continues. "Not only do these types go here, but the inventions that have some potential of being reconsidered are also placed here, but are placed in the back, so we know where to place the inventions that come here."

"Have any of your inventions been placed in here?" Raymond questions.

"Plenty of them." Cornelius answers as he walks over to the capsule containing Doris. "Like Doris here, AKA The Helping Hat."

Pushing the button on Doris's capsule, the capsule opens revealing Doris.

"This was my fourth invention." Cornelius says as he picks Doris up. "She seemed to be a promising invention until I discovered that she had a mind of her own so I had to shut her down completely. This is one invention that I never reconsidered working on."

"When did you know she had a mind of her own?" Raymond questions.

"When I was first testing her out." Cornelius answers as he places Doris back on her stand and closes her capsule. "She tried to kill one of my workers along with myself."

"Tough break." Raymond comments.

"So after Doris, I've made it top priority to thoroughly inspect every invention introduced to me to see to it that none of them have minds of their own." Cornelius explains as he turns back to Raymond. "I don't need a Doris replay."

Raymond now turns to his watch and notices the time. It's almost time for his meeting.

"I would really hate to do this to you buddy, but it's almost time for my meeting." Raymond informs Cornelius. "Maybe you can give me a tour of the rest of your company another day?"

"Um sure." Cornelius agrees slightly confused. "I can do that."

"Great." Raymond says as he begins walking towards the door of the sector. "We can do lunch after the tour. See you later."

Raymond now exits the sector, leaving Cornelius slightly confused. (He did leave pretty fast didn't he?)

"I think I'll go check in at my office before heading home." Cornelius says to himself.

Cornelius now exits the sector himself and closes the doors. Putting the access in on the key pad, Cornelius begins down the hall to his office.

That Night

Night has fallen on the future city of TodayLand with the time being 7:45pm. For most, this is the time for dinner whether it's at home or out at a restaurant. For our favorite future family, this Saturday night is being spent out on the town and indoors.

The Taste Of Paris

Wilbur and Megan are dinning at this restaurant tonight for their date.

"Oh my god Wilbur." Megan says as she looks around the restaurant. "This restaurant is magnificent. How did you ever find this place?"

"I have my sources." Wilbur replies as he takes Megan's hands. "I brought you here to show you just how much I love you. I love you Megan."

Megan now turns to Wilbur and smiles.

"I love you too Wilbur." Megan returns the answer.

Megan and Wilbur now lock gazes as they begin leaning in towards one another. The couple continues leaning in toward each other, slowly but quickly closing the gap between them. Megan and Wilbur's lips are just inches from touching when Megan's cell phone suddenly rings, breaking the couple's concentration.

"I'm sorry Wilbur." Megan apologizes with embarrassment as she grabs her phone and answers it. "Hello? Hey uncle. Yes, I'm on my date with Wilbur. You want me there now? But I'm on my date right now. Ok fine, I'll be right there."

Megan now hangs up and places her phone back in her purse.

"Is everything ok?" Wilbur questions in concern.

"I'm sorry Wilbur, but we're going to have to continue our date another night." Megan replies. "My uncle wants me at his office right away. He says it's urgent."

"It's ok, I understand." Wilbur says in agreement. "Where is his office?"

"I'll give you the directions." Megan answers. "I'm really sorry about this Wil."

"Megan, I completely understand." Wilbur says as he and Megan rise from the table.

Pulling Megan towards him, Wilbur plants a kiss on Megan's cheek.

"I will always understand." Wilbur repeats himself as he catches with Megan's gaze.

"Thank you." Megan says, returning the kiss.

Taking Megan by the hand, the couple now heads towards the exit of the restaurant.

Industrial Inventions

Raymond is sitting at his desk looking over the paper work Cornelius gave him to become a partner of Robinson Industries.

"If I do say so myself, I am a genius." Raymond says to himself as he signs his name on the signature line. "Cornelius doesn't suspect a thing."

Megan now walks through the door and approaches Raymond's desk.

"What was so important that I had to cut my date short for?" Megan questions with a hint of anger in her tone.

Raymond now looks up from the paperwork and notices a very ticked Megan standing in front of him.

"Hello dear niece." Raymond greets to Megan. "I didn't hear you come in. I have some very good news to share with you."

Megan folds her arms, awaiting to hear the news.

"Officially, as of tomorrow, this company will be partnered with Robinson Industries." Raymond announces proudly.

"You interrupted my date to tell me this?!?" Megan asks, her temper starting to flare. "You could have told me this when you got home or Wilbur could have told me."

"Well, I wanted you to hear it from me personally." Raymond replies as he rises from his chair. "You are my niece and since this involves you as well, then I wanted to share the news of the opportunity that will change our lives."

Yea, whatever." Megan says, now rolling her eyes. "Since I didn't get a chance to enjoy my date with Wilbur, I would like to go home."

"Not a problem." Raymond permits as he hands Megan his car keys.

"If you're giving me your car keys, how are you going to get home?" Megan asks as she takes the keys.

"I'll be working late tonight and when I'm done, I'll catch a cab home." Raymond answers as he takes a seat back in his chair. "The important thing is that you get home safe. My car is parked out front and the security guard will escort you to the car to ensure you make it there safely.

"Fine." Megan says as she turns to leave. "See you at home."

Megan heads towards the exit and now leaves the office.

Raymond now turns to the picture window with his vision landing on the 'R' of Robinson Industries.

"Don't worry Megan." Raymond speaks. "I will give you the life you deserve as soon as I eliminate a few obstacles that are standing in my way."

Robinson Mansion

Cornelius and Franny are enjoying a candle lit dinner for two in the mansion's east wing dinning hall.

"Now this is one design that I can work with." Franny says. "Thanks for the suggestion honey."

"You are very welcome dear and might I add that you look very beautiful by candle light." Cornelius replies as he takes Franny's right hand.

Franny giggles as she takes another bite of her food.

Carl now enters the dinning hall with the cordless phone.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your dinner Cornelius, but there is a call for you." Carl informs Cornelius as he approaches him.

"Take a message Carl." Cornelius replies, keeping his sights on Franny.

"I'm afraid I can't sir." Carl says. "I was informed that this call is extremely important."

Cornelius sighs and takes the phone from Carl, now answering the call.

"Cornelius Robinson." Cornelius greets. "Wait, what's going on? Slow down and repeat that. The inventions are doing what? Hold on, I'll be right there!"

Cornelius hands the phone back to Carl as he jumps up from the table.

"Honey, what's going on?" Franny questions with concern.

"I'll explain everything when I get back." Cornelius answers in one breath. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Giving Franny a peck on the cheek, Cornelius quickly exits the dinning hall with Carl in tow.

Franny sighs and places the napkin from her lap on the table.

Carl now reenters the dinning hall and quickly approaches Franny.

"Franny, there is something you need to see." Carl says with distress as he produces a television.

The channel is already tuned into the news, which is reporting on a breaking news story. The breaking news story is on Robinson Industries which, from the looks on the screen, is under attack. A raging fire has broken out on the second and third floor of the building with the windows on those floors blown out. The doors to the entrance of the building now fly open as the glass on the doors shatter with Doris flying past the camera lens with a few other inventions.

Franny jumps out of her chair as her hands fly to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Cornelius!"

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2. I want to apologize for the following things: How very late this chapter is, if this chapter is long, boring, and confusing, if some parts of this chapter don't match with others, and if some things don't make sense in this chapter. After all, chapter 2 is the hardest to write with any story, I don't care what story it is, but chapter 3 will be a lot better. Trust me. Anyway, no flames please and chapter 3 will be up when I have time to write it. If anything is confusing to you, please inform me and I will modify it. Also, I want to thank Noble Broken Beauty for her idea for this chapter. Thanks a lot. If nothing else, I hope you all liked it and please review.

Review Please!


End file.
